A computing system, such as a cloud computing system, can be configured to provide software based services to a customer using a network of one or more servers configured to execute various programs for delivering the services to client computing devices. Such a system may generate a large number of alerts, such as notifications that a hardware or software component in the cloud computing system requires a change or modification. Such alerts may be generated by and/or consumed by monitoring tools that facilitate detection of the performance and status of network resources, and enable a variety of network maintenance and/or security functions. These alerts may be displayed to and dispositioned and/or actioned by, for example, system operators in a network operations center. Appropriate assignments need to be identified for dispositioning alerts, with consideration given to both technical and security qualifications.